


Shelter

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never had nightmares as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

As a child, she never had nightmares.

Even after her mother's death, and through her teenage years following that event, her sleep was quiet. Peaceful. And even if she did dream, she could never remember them in the morning.

Then she joined the military, and nightmares became a regular occurrence, and even more frequent after she joined the SGC. She never woke screaming; she woke bathed in sweat from dreams of her past, she woke crying from painful memories that she didn't want to remember, but had no choice in reliving.

They faded when someone slept beside her, or when she was consumed by work, but it never lasted long.

The first time she woke up crying, Jonas had been concerned. It was something he hadn't expected, something that he didn't think could come from such a strong woman. His concern had shifted when she refused to talk about it, slipping out of the bed and disappearing into the kitchen.

Confused, he'd followed her, his footsteps barely audible on the wood floors.

He saw her standing over the sink, leaning heavily on the sink. She was a shadow in the darkness and he watched wordlessly for a few long minutes before he stepped into the room, stopping when he stood behind her.

She didn't say anything when he rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her shoulder. She just leaned back, allowing him to lend her his strength, even if for just a moment.


End file.
